Captor
by SlytherinPrincessxXx
Summary: "How about now?" he growled into her ear before nipping the lobe. His hands roamed across her naked body, rubbing and caressing. Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head from right to left, not trusting her voice any longer when her thoughts and body already betrayed her. A low moan rasped in his throat, "Seems I have some more work to do then." DMXHG, BDSM, Mature Content!


_**Darkness.**_ That was all she could see when her eyes fluttered open. Something covered her eyes. _**Something silky. **_As she attempted to shimmy to the side, she could feel the object beneath her shift, but her hands and feet were restrained. She was trapped. Judging by the way her body responded to the draft in the room, she was naked._** There must be an open window.**_ Her nipples hardened painfully as the crisp, autumn air caressed them.

Blood pumped furiously through her veins. Her chest heaved in an effort to supply oxygen to her lungs. She found she couldn't scream for help when she opened her mouth to try. Something kept her from making a single sound. _**A spell of some sort, presumably.**_

She jerked her arms and legs in a feeble attempt at freedom. The velvety ties only tightened with her struggle.

"I'd stop resisting if I were you," a smooth baritone voice called from the other side of the room.

Her head snapped in its direction. _**That voice… It's so familiar. **_All movement stopped. She listened intently for any sounds. None came. Opening her mouth to speak again, she found she could finally produce sound.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" her voice scratched against her throat, hoarse with disuse. _**Wasn't I speaking with Harry and Ron just five minutes ago?**_

"Something tells me you already know the answers to your questions, _Princess_," he whispered.

She jumped. The voice was right next to her ear. Her captor's breath tickled the overheated skin of her neck. _**How did he get over here without making a sound?**_

"Please, let me go. I'm of no use to you, I promise!" she begged, pulling at the ties again.

He chuckled, an intoxicating, rumbling sound coming from deep in his chest. _**So familiar…**_ A hand ghosted up her thigh and across her stomach. "You'll be of use to me, yet, love. And I promise you'll enjoy every single passionate, sweaty, _delicious _second of it."

Images flashed through her brain of her being ravished in numerous ways: from behind, her on top, being spanked and flogged, him going down on her sodden cunny and making her scream to the high heavens. An unquestionable ache formed in her womb. Her nether lips, wet with her own traitorous juices, yearned to be touched and abused. _**No. There's no way in hell that I would get turned on by that! He captured me for fuck's sake!**_

"I can _smell_ your arousal. It tempts me so, Princess. Feel how much you make me crave you."

Her body, freed of its confinement, moved of its own accord toward the side of the bed that he occupied. She tried with all of her might to stop it, but there was no use. _**His magic is so powerful. Fight it! You must!**_

"Please," she whimpered, swallowing thickly to wet her throat, "don't make me do this."

The sinfully erotic chuckle was back, "I'm not forcing you, love. I can't make you do anything if you don't desire it."

"Lies!" she hissed, "There's no way I would ever desire to be raped!" Her hand stopped its course and fell to the mattress. _**So I can control my actions…**_

His fingers trailed over her lips as he shushed her. They traced a path up the side of her sweaty neck and nestled in her tangled mess of curls.

"This won't be rape, sweetheart. You'll be begging for me to pound into you harder and faster, to give you my entire length while suckling on your pretty rosy nipples, to spread those blood-engorged lips apart and lick you until you cream. But you have to trust me before I can take off the blindfold," his honeyed voice soothed her nerves while at the same time sending shock waves straight to her core.

"I will never trust you," she tried to sound confident, but her voice came out as breathless and wanting.

A hot, slithering tongue made its way over her stomach. She could feel a presence looming over her small frame as the bed dipped down from added weight. Her body tightened as her captor worked his mouth further up her sweaty form. _**Stop! Please stop!**_ His tongue traced lazy patterns along her goose-pimpled flesh, but if he could read her mind and hear her desperate pleas for freedom, he paid them no heed.

A small whimper broke the tense silence. She wiggled and squirmed under his ministrations, trying in vain to escape before something happened that would take away her will to do so. _**Focus.**_

He flicked his tongue across her swollen, tender nipple. She gasped in surprise but quickly held her tongue, determined to keep any reactions from him. He placed open-mouthed kisses across both of her breasts, purposely ignoring her aching peaks.

"Trust me now, Princess?" came the question as he kneaded her mounds with firm squeezes and pulls of smooth, slender hands.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her back arched off the bed, and her eyes closed behind the blind, "Never," she whispered huskily. _**Damn my traitorous body.**_

Her captor roughly tweaked her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and tugging on them steadily. This drug an unexpected moan from her throat, and she thrashed harder making her chocolate brown curls whip like chains around her face. _**Feels so good.**_

Teeth bit down on her blushing areola, bruising it with a heavy pressure. One strong hand massaged the area above her hip. Soft hairs tickled her chest. Another warm, firm body came into contact with hers as her captor lowered himself to the bed. The heat from his naked chest emanated between them. _**Ohh, that's wonder- No, I have to focus! But Merlin, that feels amazing!**_

A sigh of regret filled the room as his mouth left her breast. It quickly turned into a sigh of pleasure as it latched onto her neck, leaving love bruises across her sweaty, porcelain skin.

"How about now?" he growled into her ear before nipping the lobe. His hands roamed across her naked body, rubbing and caressing.

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head from right to left, not trusting her voice any longer when her thoughts and body already betrayed her.

A low moan rasped in his throat, "Seems I have some more work to do then."

And with that, he gripped her thighs, ripped them apart, and used his trouser-clad shins to pin them down. The velvet ties once again restricted her arms, pulling them taught straight above her hand. One of her captor's hands resumed its teasing of her sensitive breasts while the other snaked its way between her juice-covered thighs. _**Mmm… I can't let him do this. But… Oh, it's been so long since I've been pleasured like this.**_

He knelt above her, poised and ready to continue his ministrations. His slender fingers worked their way across her wet slit, exploring with an agonizingly slow pace. Discovering her little button of pleasure, he pinched it gently. A rough "ooh" shattered the silence of the room. As a digit eased into her tight tunnel, she fought the urge to buck her hips against it. _**Fuck… **_Her slick juices coated his hand as he added two more fingers, effectively stretching her.

The sound of blood rushing through her head came with every pump of his sinful fingers. Her captor tortured her with deep, hard thrusts that threatened to unmake her.

"Please," she whispered, the sound barely registered in her own ears.

The tickling hairs were back; this time they danced across her collarbone and up her neck, "Please what, Princess?" His voice sounded utterly amused.

_**Anything! Just make this ache go away! **_She bit her lower lip to keep herself from voicing the thoughts inside her head. "Stop this," she said.

His teeth scraped over the pulse point of her neck. _**Oh, Godric. **_She shivered. "I don't think you want me to stop," he thrust his fingers deep inside of her. As if to prove his point, her body bucked in response.

"See, love? Your body needs me, and you don't want to deny yourself pleasure, now do you?" he asked in a voice as sweet as sugar.

_**Please, no! Give me everything. **_"If it means you would let me go, then yes."

His fingers continued their assault on her cunt, curling upward to stroke her G-spot. She felt a compulsive need to wrap her fingers in his hair, so she fisted the silky sheets in her hands. He chuckled.

"Why don't you just give up, Princess? Succumb to me. I can give you more pleasure than you've ever experienced in your life. I _want_ to please you. I want to give you everything you desire. But I can only do that if you _trust_ me."

_**If I give up, then you win. You win! Don't you get it? **_Her voice trembled with humiliation, "Don't make me do this."

Her captor plucked her left nipple carefully before responding, "Just say you trust me, and I'll remove the blindfold and give you everything you want. I promise, love."

A sudden odor of spearmint toothpaste, parchment, and fresh mowed grass wafted through the room. She greedily sucked air into her lungs. _**That smell… **__**That's what I smell when I sniff Amortentia. **_A wave of molten heat rocked through her body. She pulsed with need, and her muscles tightened until they were ready to tear from the tension. _**Godric, I'm so close… So close, I can taste it.**_

Images like the ones before flashed through her brain: large hands wrapped in her hair, yanking it back as he pounds into her from behind, her own honey dripping down the crack of her arse as he inspects her naked body, him licking chocolate off her aching nipples, her whimpering as he thrusts his fist into her dripping pussy while he spanks her arse with his open hand.

"Say you trust me. Come on, Granger. _Say it,_" his voice wavered between controlled and pleading, as if his sanity hindered on her response.

She took a deep breath to gather herself. Her body was so close to orgasm, she wasn't sure if she could form a coherent sentence, even if it was just three little words.

"I trust you," she murmured.

And the blindfold disappeared. Her hands, released from the ties, slid slowly to her sides. She opened her eyes and blinked away the glare from the light. His platinum blond hair shone like a halo above his tense face. She gasped. _**Draco Malfoy.**_

"Good girl," he purred as he began to rub his thumb around her throbbing clit.

Before she had time to think, another wave of pure pleasure slammed into her. Her body quivered as it hummed in time to his rhythm. She was the instrument, and he the musician.

"Oh, please. Please!" she cried, catching her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from pleading further for release. _**Don't make me beg for it anymore.**_

His talented mouth once again latched onto her breasts, teasing her nipples with soft bites and hard sucks. Her vision blurred as she neared her peak. She stretched, leaped, and clawed her way toward her climax, not giving up until she tasted victory.

Animalistic whines and groans filled the room. Her breaths came out in raged pants as she grasped for sweet release that seemed just out of reach. His fingers hit a spot deep inside of her that set her off like a gun. Stars burst behind her tightly shut eyes and she screamed loud enough to shatter windows. _**YES!**_

Once her mind cleared from her orgasm-centered thoughts, she realized what exactly had happened. _**Shit. Shit, shit, shit! **_She cracked open an eye to see Draco Malfoy perusing her body hungrily from his perch at the edge of the bed. A slick heat pooled between her sticky thighs, and her nipples tightened under his intent gaze. The silence of the room enveloped the pair for several minutes, broken only by her quick pants and his occasional hums.

"Someone's an exhibitionist, no?" he teased after what seemed like a lifetime, a smirk lifting one side of his mouth. "You get off on being watched and stared at, don't you?"

She nodded her head apprehensively. _**How does he know that? **_His stare seemed to burn her in the most delicious of ways; the heat only fueled the fire in her core. He moved his hand up her leg leisurely, as if wanting to memorize the pattern of her flesh.

"I take it from your response to those images I was projecting that you could quite enjoy playing the submissive, but you fear the loss of control," he stated this as a fact, not a question.

"I don't fear-" she started, but he cut her off with a scoff.

"Love, I could read the worry and fear all over your face when you had that blindfold on. You were terrified of not being in control of the situation. Once you finally let the pleasure take over, you had no problem with it what so ever. Isn't that true?" he continued caressing her thighs but avoided the juncture between.

She huffed at his assessment, "Okay, so maybe I didn't mind it much once-"

"Oh, stop your excuses, Princess. You crave it," his nails dug into her hip causing her eyes to flutter and her mouth to drop open. "You crave the attention. You want a dominant who will give you everything you desire while making it seem like it's all his idea. But sweetheart, let me tell you something. Everything you desire is everything I want."

Hermione ran her hands through her sweaty curls, lifting them off her neck. She looked at him with apprehension clear in her eyes. _**Is this really a good idea?**_

"You… You really want the same things?" she asked, expecting him to start laughing at the insanity of his proposition and decide against it.

He shifted his position on the bed and moved next to her. Draco cupped her cheek in his hand, looking deep into her honey colored eyes. His stare left Hermione squirming after only a minute and a half. _**Is he testing me?**_

"I really do want the same things. Well, that along with one other thing…" his voice trailed off as he gave her a dazzling smile.

Her eyes dropped down to his mouth, and what she saw left her at a loss for words. Hermione sat, mouth gaping, staring at him. _**He… He has… He has fangs! **_She started to speak, but quickly shut her mouth. _**Draco Malfoy is a vampire?!**_

"Please, love. Don't keep me waiting much longer. I don't think I can take it," his voice, tense with need, scratched against his throat. As if he were… _**Hungry.**_

"Draco, I… I don't know what happened to you, but… But I can get you help. I ca- can set up some things with the Ministry, pull a few strings. Keep you safe." She tried to steady her voice and keep the untamable fear from showing. He would know in an instant if she were to be even the tiniest bit afraid.

Just as she worried, Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. The smile that lit his face was brilliant. He opened his eyes to look deep into Hermione's once again. His eyes, usually a slate grey, were now flecked with blue. _**Oh, Merlin.**_

"You're frightened, aren't you? You're afraid of what I've become… Of what I could do to you," he seemed positively elated about that fact, "But, I also detect that you're terribly aroused by that danger, am I right? You live for the pain, the roughness. But you want the tender, sweet love making you've dreamed about, too. I can give you that, Hermione. Just please, give me your answer quickly. I really am trying my best to hold off on my hunger. You smell so _delicious_, Princess."

With his nose pressed against her neck now, she inhaled a shaky breath. _**Could I really do this? This is absolutely mental!**_

"If you tell me your terms on this… Thing… Then maybe," she straightened her shoulders and pulled them back, attempting to draw forth her Gryffindor courage, "Maybe I can give you what you need."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

I know, I know. I took a break for over a year! Please, don't murder me! I'm so very very sorry to leave you all hanging. I won't bore you all with excuses or reasons for my not updating and completely leaving most of my stories unfinished. Just know that I am back, and I plan to finish every single one of them. This story in particular has one, possibly two, more parts to it that will be posted within the next week or so. Please review! I want to know what you feel about my writing now in comparison to my writing of a year ago.

xoxo Princess


End file.
